Soak all my Clothes in Holy Water
by namjinne
Summary: "I'm not a fag." Snapped Nishi as he yanked his arm out of Izumi's tight grip. "That's a lie and you know it." Retorted Izumi.


It had all happened so quickly. One moment Nishi was checking his score from their last mission, then he was about to walk out the door of the apartment and then he felt the aching cock of Izumi rubbing against his back through the other boys trousers.

"I'm not a fag." Snapped Nishi as he yanked his arm out of Izumi's tight grip.

"That's a lie and you know it." Retorted Izumi.

 _Well damn you got me there_.

The smaller boy slowly turned on his heel to face other teen.

"I'm just not intreasted right now, okay?" Nishi sighed. Izumi scoft. He really hated when he acted so God damn fucking cocky like that.

In one swift motion Izumi's fist was back to gripping his wrist like a vice. "I've seen how you look at me. I know you want it."

Nishi was getting genuinely angry now. "What are you a fucking paedophile now? You know I'm thirteen."

"Do I look like I care?" Okay, now Nishi was slightly scared.

"Fucking christ, just let go of me!" Nishi all but scream as he desperately tried to yank his arm from Izumi grip, but even in his suit Izumi was too strong. His struggling was useless.

"You either take it willingly or I force you so its up to you to decide, _Joichiro_." Now that, that sent a shiver up Nishi's spine. He would never admit it but he was scared. Scared of losing his virginity, of being so young and most of all what Izumi was capable of. He'd seen Izumi kill aliens without a shread of mercy and while Nishi had no mercy for them either he could now feel the petrifying feeling of having Izumi stare you down with those dead _fucking_ eyes and know you had no choice.

Well _maybe_ he had some kind of a choice. He shakely reached for his X-gun but Izumi quickly saw what Nishi was trying to do and grabbed his arm and twisted it until he hear a horrible _snap_. Nishi yelped in pain, tears forming in his eyes. The older man then violently threw young teen to the floor. Nishi curled into an unceremonious lump, cradling his broken left arm.

"What the ** _fuck_**?!" He spat, some of the tears that had welled up had begun to roll down his cheeks.

Izumi didn't say anything he just unsheathed his sword, extending it and moving to stand over Nishi's tiny body. "What do you choose?"

"Fuck you!" Nishi shouted.

Izumi again stayed silent, not even changing his expression. He stradled Nishi's waste and forcefully yanked his broken arm out of his grip, ignoring the yell the young boy let out. Pinning the arm to the floor he pressed his sword against the arm. "What do you choose?" He asked again.

" **Fuck you!** " Nishi screamed, sending spit flying into the older mans face.

Izumi didn't hesitate in stabbing his sword into the boys arm, he pushed it in until it was thoroughly stuck in the floor.

Nishi, the poor boy, let out the most bloodcurdling shriek.

For the first time that night Izumi smiled. "Looks like you've lost your choice."

Nishi felt fucking sick, although he wasn't sure if it was because he was about to be raped or because he was losing so much blood. _Probably both_ , he guessed.

Izumi began pulling down Nishi's trousers and unclipping his GANTZ suit until the young boys bottom half was completely nude, and then he unclipped his own suit. His hard cock bounced up as it was freed and Izumi let out a small breath as he was finally out of the bodytight suit. He pushed Nishi's legs apart which he imediately snapped shut again. He just glared at the boy and pushed his legs open again, moving himself between them so they couldn't be closed again. At this Nishi began violently kicking and screaming at Izumi, desperately trying to get him to stop. This, however, only made Izumi angry because although Nishi's kicks were quite week he was wearing his suit anymore so they still hurt him. He caught both the boys ankles and began to twist. Nishi screamed out in pain, begging him not to break them.

"I won't break them if you let me fuck you." He simply said.

Nishi, now openly sobbing let go of all his pride and shakily nodded his head, hating himself even more now.

Satisfied, Izumi let go of his ankles and instead pulled Nishi's thighs up so he had better access to his hole. He spit into his hand, rubbing it all over his fingers and slowly sunk his index finger into the boy.

Nishi sqeezed his eyes closed and groaned in pain at the unwanted finger penetrating him.

Moving the finger in and out, slowly at first and before Nishi could even try to get use to it he added another finger. Now this was beginning to really hurt the boy, he had never experienced anything like this before. He was starting get terrified of what would happen next because if it already hurt this much with just fingers, how much would it hurt when he Izumi _actually_ fucked him?

Yet another finger was added and Nishi couldn't help but let out a small sob which only made Izumi look up from where he was fingering him and smirked. God did Nishi hate that fucking bastard.

Quite suddenly Izumi pulled his fingers out, began spitting on his hand again and rubbing it along his cock to slick himself up. Nishi's heart stopped. This was it. This was the moment he was going to be raped. In a last attempt to get Izumi to stop he begged the older man. "Fuck, please Izumi don't do this."

Izumi stopped what he was doing to stare at the smaller boy and after a few moments of silence he slimply stated. "I always get what I want." And pushed himself into the boy.

It was one of the most awful pains Nishi had felt in his life. The god awful feeling of what felt like being ripped apart slowly and the deep deep shame that came with it. He screamed at the top of his lungs, begging the man to stop and cursing at him for doing this.

 _"You sick fuck!"_

 _"You fucking paedophile!"_

 _"Just fucking stop, it hurts to much!"_ He kept yelling over and over again at Izumi, but he knew that Izumi wouldn't stop until he'd taken everything he wanted from the boy.

Izumi pounded into him at breakneck speed, fucking him so hard that at some point Nishi had begun to bleed profusely from his hole which as awful as it was actually somewhat helped as it started acting as a kind of lube, making it easy for both Izumi to fuck the poor boy and for Nishi to take it.

The older man began to moan under his breath, Nishi was so incredibly tight Izumi hadn't felt anything like it. He had slept with some of the girls in his class but it was never this good. He was beggining to realise he liked it a lot more when his partner was bleeding, screaming and hadn't given him any kind of real consent.

Nishi suddenly jolted with a wave of pleasure as Izumi hit something deep inside him and looking down he realised that at some point he had gotten hard- which only adding to the ever-growing shame and disgust Nishi felt. As Izumi fucked him he couldn't help but let out some small moans of pleasure and somewhere deep down he began to realise he liked being hurt.

Nishi was sure he'd have to kill himself all over again to escape the soulcrushing uter humiliation of this.

Izumi was starting to get close and he saw that so was Nishi. _Interesting_ \- he thought.

With a few more brutal thrusts he spilled himself into the boy and watched on in fasination as Nishi brought his shaking right hand up to wank himself until he came over his bare chest. The boys body went limp and pale, he honestly looked like he was on the verge of vomiting. Although Izumi didn't particularly care about the boys wellbeing he was more preoccupied with watching his cum drip out of him onto the floor and breifly wondering if it would still be there by the time they were called back here for the next mission or if GANTZ would clean it up by then.

Izumi stood and calmly put his suit back on and then his school uniform ontop of it until Nishi called out to him. "Well, are you just gonna' leave me here like this?" He questioned angerly.

Izumi sauntered over to the boy still lying in a pool of blood and cum. Leaned over him, gripping the hilt of his sword and pulling it out of the boys arm; enjoying the painfilled shriek Nishi let out. He got close to the boys face and smirked.

"I'm not leaving you here, look you can go home now." And kissed him on the forehead. Knowing fullwell that his injury couldn't be fixed until GANTZ called them for another mission and who knows when that would be? Nishi could very well bleed to death well before that. Izumi walked out the door of the apartment with even a sound thought or one last look at the boy.

" _Fuck_." Was the only thing Nishi could muster. Just, _fuck_.


End file.
